


Only Us

by SmileyPineapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyPineapple/pseuds/SmileyPineapple
Summary: For Tikki, life had been good and kind. She had her own cookie jar, a small house she built with patches of cloth, and most importantly, she was the secret bridesmaid of her owner's marriage.For Tikki, life had been good and kind.Until, of course, she found herself delving deeper and deeper into chaos, with a certain kwami she found her paths merged with...Forever.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This work of fiction solely belongs to the owner. No copying allowed without permission.
> 
> 2) I set this scene where Tikki doesn't know about Chat's Identity.
> 
> 3) English isn't my main language, and this is kind of my first story. So please be considerate.

He couldn't.

Oh, he couldn't.

The power entralled him, the luminosity blinded him, the sparkle burst thousands of colors within him like a confetti, rendering him powerless by it's resplendence. The yearning he felt to his core was irresistible, too mighty to ward off, too alluring to ignore - for he didn't know how many decades he'd have to wait until he'd see the same glint again.

Soon, said the tiny logical side of his brain, which he swiftly shooed back to the corner.

Never, said his mind, which he heartily embraced.

He had to touch it. For the sake of Camembert, he had to.

"Blegh, you're doing that thing again," whispered Tikki, risking a peek at the kwami floating beside her before closing her eyes shut and sticking her tongue out in utter disgust. As much as she adored him, it was very hard to admire the sight of Plagg drooling like flood through a broken dam. 

Not even doing as much as to wipe his mouth out of self-consciousness, Plagg greedily ogled at the resplendent beauty in front of him, his eyes faithfully danced with every movement his gossamer interest made on her slender fingers. Oh, how he wished he could touch it, just once...just feel the smooth texture under his paws and - 

"I'm not doing even half of what your owner does at mine, sugarcube," Plagg whispered in a coarse voice. Without looking at Tikki, he felt her mightily offended gaze bore through him, and just to make sure, Plagg floated a few centimeters away from her. 

Not that he was afraid or anything.

"My owner holds up fine, thank you very much," she retorted haughtily, crossing her paws and sticking her nose in the air. "Much better than what yours did at the age of fifteen!" 

"Uh huh, because yours didn't stutter and stammer at Adrien and stalk him all the time, heh-hehhh..." Plagg's eyes dilated when a ray of sunshine peeked through the curtains, and a bright gilded sliver lauded his glory. 

Can't he move closer, just a little bit? Just a closer look? 

"Have you lost your mind?!" His intrusive thoughts were answered by Tikki's hushed disdainful scorn, her eyes widening as though she couldn't believe what's happening in front of her. "Don't even think about it!" 

Plagg let out a mournful whine - albeit barely above a whisper - before face-planting onto the wooden floor of the cupboard with an ungraceful thump.

"This is psychological harassment," he murmured, his cheeks slammed against the hard cold surface. A perfect epitome of his life, he thought. Hard and cold. Cold and hard. His life. His soul. Compatible. "My life's like an empty fridge," he sang as though performing a soliloquy, much to Tikki's horror. 

With his paws stretched far apart, his tail lying flat and his ears drooping, he lamented from his millennial asset of existential knowledge.

"An empty fridge with just coldness. No Camembert to keep me warm, only soul-shattering coldness. No chèvre to shine upon me, no Liederkranz for me to bask in. No love, no respect, no -" 

"Oh, stop!" Tikki tamped down her ears in sheer agony. "It's just cheese, Plagg! There's no need to sing about it. Have you ever seen me - or the other kwamis - sing and rap about their favorite food?" 

Plagg scrunched his face, his cheeks appearing fluffier with the act. "Yeah well, you should. This kind of disloyalty towards food scares me. You have the potential to harm people, as far as I can see it." 

"You know what scares me? The irony. You're the one having cataclysm. And -" Tikki gave a smug look. "How far can you even see, Plagg?"

"Far enough to see that gorgeous shine over there..." Plagg trailed off, his answers melted like embers of a dying fire. The glint caught his eye again. 

He began to drink the magnificence hungrily as much as he could from the painstakingly long distance.

"I wasn't talking about eyesight - gah!" Tikki threw her paws in the air - annoyed and frustrated at Plagg's antics, before closing her eyes and inhaling deep. She would not let Plagg get under her nerves again.

Which he did, despite all her incentives, by anchoring himself on the wooden surface with his claws and desperately dragging his body forward with his paws. 

"Plagg!" Tikki whispered in horror as she grabbed his tail and tried to yank him behind the large cookie jar, her relentless advances to get Plagg in her hold were equally rivaled by Plagg's desperate wrings to get out of her hold, resulting in a mild screeching noise and a small trail of claw marks on the shelf.

The last thing he saw was that familiar glint tantalizing him. With one paw outstretched, he quickly uttered a wistful au revoir - before being dragged into the abyss by his tail.

__________________________

Subtracting near-to-death maneuvers, tiptoeing around probing friends and battling power-crazed anger-fueled miraculous-ravishing villains - being Ladybug for seven years had its own set of perks.

Marinette had grown out of her slim figure and curved into more of an athletic build (for which she had to get a gym membership and save herself from Alya's inquisitions on her calf muscles), developed a stronger intuition and pre-emptive foreboding on the presence of akuma victims and sentimonsters (which allowed her more time to contrive her plans and shorten their battle) and become more confident in tackling her issues as her civilian self (a trait she also may have acquired from being close with Kagami Tsurugi, if not for handling the fate of Paris on almost daily basis). But most importantly, her sense of perception had improved greatly. It was - according to Tikki - a common amelioration for miraculous weilders to have extended visual and auditory senses once they trekked towards adulthood.

Which meant if she sensed something jostling and writhing in her periphery, there was something jostling and writhing in her periphery.

Marinette stopped skimming through the newspaper, her eyes darting to the large cabinet over the kitchen counter, right where she had kept jars large enough to hide her kwami. Putting the newspaper down on the table, she gave a quick check around to make sure she stood alone, before walking towards the cabinet.

"Tikki?" She whispered and lightly tapped on the wood. "Tikki! Is everything alright?" 

A tiny head popped up from behind a jar and gave her a large cheery smile. 

"Everything's ay-okay, Marinette!" Tikki crooned, her features glowing as though she'd never been happier. "Everything's as it should be!" 

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, a shadow of suspicion crossing her face. She tilted her head. "Are you...sure?"

"Of course I am, silly!" 

Marinette stared when Tikki beamed as bright as a sunlight, and further squinted her eyes at the kwami when she gave an extravagant eye-roll, her antennas bobbing with the act. 

"I think I saw something move."

"M-move? Oh-ho!" Tikki gave a high-pitched giggle, immediately pressing her lips into a thin line the next second when Marinette gestured her to keep her voice low. "I was just - um - stretching, you know." 

As if to prove her point, Tikki arched on one side, one paw resting on her hips and the other flexing over her head. 

"You've been quite busy with the new Hawk Moth recently, so I thought maybe if I get into shape, I can keep the transformation longer. Or maybe grant you multiple lucky charms!" 

Marinette put her hands on her hips and rooted her feet to the spot."I'm not busy with Sphinx at all," she said. Tikki was good at many things, and lying was not one of them. At least not with Marinette."HawkMoth can give Sphinx a run for her money. You say that yourself." 

Wildly enough (and exasperating to the duo), Hawk Moth's retirement as the residential supervillain was followed by a new butterfly miraculous weilder named Sphinx - who was apparently a woman - but with double the menace and none the creativity. The akumas bordered around being weirdly clad and out of control of the butterfly weilder, indicating that the new recruit wasn't exactly accustomed to handling a miraculous. On average it took a solid ten to twenty minutes for her and Chat Noir to de-evilise a poor civilian before Paris became safe again, not that Marientte was complaining. 

Grateful as she was, she couldn't possibly be expected to disappear within a week of her marriage. 

"You never know when when the evil gets more powerful!" Tikki huffed, promptly increasing the pace of her impromptu exercise. "We must always be on our guard!" 

"We are miles away from Paris."

"It shouldn't stop us from being strong and stealthy!" 

"Chat Noir can manage." 

"B-But what if something very serious happens - like, like, like, Chat Noir held captive or something?" 

"Then I would have seen that on the front page of Paris Daily," Marinette flicked her head towards the newspaper on the table. "Besides," she lightly pushed Tikki's forehead with her finger. "It was you who told me not to worry much, remember?"

She did, and Tikki absolutely loathed that she did. She remembered giving Marinette a speech about not letting her duties numb her senses, about allowing her guard to be let down once in a while, about accepting the happiness provided in her life - just for once - without worrying that the moments will be torn apart. She remembered giving her an earful for being particularly harsh on her failures, for questioning her abilities as Ladybug, for being terrified of love. She remembered telling her awe-inspiring stories of the previous chosen ones. Their bravery. Skills. Determination. Sacrifice. How they were scared of nothing, even when they were scared of everything.

She remembered telling her not to fear of the fate of Paris.

The same fate of Paris that was now left in the hands of Sphinx - and Sphinx alone.

Incoherent words frothed inside the poor kwami, laced with an almost irresistible urge to scream. Out of millions and millions of people in Paris, Adrien Agreste just had to be Chat Noir - and he just had to be married to Ladybug. This was illogical, inexplicably unbelievable, a mind-numbing notion that could only rival the fear bubbling within her - 

This was psychological harassment.

"Well?" Marinette frowned. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" 

"I-uhh, w-well..I-" Tikki swallowed, then opened her mouth to blabber again. "I-It's...it's just, uhh, you see..."

Perhaps due to Tikki's desperate plea, a small click! of the bathroom door being pushed open echoed on the hallway. Marinette flinched at the noise and craned her neck to catch the glimpse of a familiar figure in the hall, not wanting risk being seen talking to a cookie jar or to her handbag again.

"Fine," she quickly muttered under her breath and sighed. "Just so you know, I haven't bought anything you told me," she paused, logging in her kwami's nervous look, then added in a soft voice."But I trust you enough to leave the matters in your hand, Tikki. I just wish you didn't have to hide anything from me." 

Tikki watched miserably as Marinette stepped back from the kitchen cabinet and headed towards her abandoned newspaper on the table. Tikki sighed, then turned towards Plagg with an accusing stare. Plagg was lying on his back, one leg over the other as he studied Tikki with an amused expression.

"What?" Plagg shrugged. Tikki groaned indignantly and scooted further back in the shadows when a man walked into the kitchen, his blonde hair damp and a towel hung around his neck.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," came the cheery greeting of Marinette. "Rough night?" 

The man chuckled. "You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

In Plagg's defense, he was bored. 

Now, it wasn't the usual boredom that ensued when he had finished binge watching all his favorite reality shows. It wasn't when he had chased a bug upto exhaustion either. It wasn't the type of mind-numbing boredom spliced with anger when Adrien had the audacity to expect Plagg to behave himself after the whole overeating-and-throwing-up-in-his-laundry-basket fiasco. Again. It wasn't the type of boredom that made him incessantly whine until Adrien had to lock himself up in his bathroom, that one domain Plagg was terrified to tread upon.

In fact, he was exactly that amount of bored that he chose to invade Marinette's cupboard rather than spending his leisure hours sniffing his owner's socks and reminiscing his good olden days.

Plagg pooched his lips and shook his head again. No, that won't do. He needed to come up with even a better excuse if he wanted to save his fur.

Maybe he could vindicate his unauthorized access by blaming it on low availability of cheese on Épernay? Or maybe he could execute a strategic speech on paltry amount of cheese consumption that led a poor, famished kitten into indulging in his feline temptations, that too, beyond his willpower?

Yes, that sounded about right. Poetic, even. 

Apparently pleased with the logical reasoning and behavioral instincts he had successfully mingled, Plagg rolled on his stomach and sighed contently, soft rumble of purr escaping from his chest.

Warm and comfortable. 

Soft and nice. 

Laced with a sweet, mild, refreshing aroma that tingled his nostrils. 

He was on a cloud - adrift on the open sky, above a catnip field that blended into the horizon, towards the large towering volcano: its narrow peak erupting cheese fondues instead of molten rock. Plagg snuggled into the fabric and relished the way it felt against his cheeks - velvety like a freshly-bloomed petal, emollient like the morning dew. Only with great satisfaction Plagg discovered it had sparkles too, twinkling faintly on the embroidered florals on hemline. 

In the last five days, today had to be the second-best one, the first being when he prank called Adrien from his tablet and nearly caused him a minor heart attack.

It was beyond his understanding why his owner chose to take a honeymoon lounge that lacked the luxury of what an Agreste could afford. Plagg had generously taken the liberty to scroll through Adrien's phone in search of sybaritic villas and shoved it in his face with a hope to knock some sense in. 

And what did he get? A mediocre cottage. 

Then again, it wasn't exactly useless as Plagg initially supposed, it came with large windowpanes with a magnificent view of blue mountains far away, soft cushiony beds and a large wooden swing out in the open field. If the scarce supply of cheese weren't extreme a drawback, Plagg might've actually developed a liking to this place. Adding to Plagg's consternation, his freedom of movement was curtailed to being cooped up inside the sock drawer or under the bed most of the time during the day. Granted, as lazy as he was, it wouldn't have been a big deal - but Plagg supposed he liked being idle when he had a choice to ignore his responsibilities instead, particularly when it involved chaos.

So pardon him if he found himself wandering all around the room like excited schoolgirls on a picnic, and pardon him if he came across a situation that piqued his curiosity. 

Curiosity? What does she know about that, Plagg thought. He didn't have much time before Tikki would sniff him out. 

To his dismay, his time ran out rather shortly, and Plagg sensed an ominous presence behind him. His eyes bolted open, reluctantly letting go of the sweet dream world he had been woving.

Here we go. Keep it smooth and rational. Plagg reminded himself, then sucking in his courage, he put a bright coaxing grin on his face, turning to the kwami behind him.

"Heeeyyy," Plagg drawled. "Sugar -" His voice trailed off as soon as he saw her face. 

He resisted an urge to gulp.

She was livid.

"-cube," he finished, trying his best not to let his coaxing grin falter. "Nice of you too check on me, not that I was doing anything illegal or anything - I was just passing by and -" 

"And you decided to invade her privacy?" Her voice dripped with venom.

Plagg pouted, his pupils dilating into moon-like orbs as Tikki's eyes narrowed into snake-like slits. Despite his best efforts, Plagg couldn't help letting out a whimpering noise.

"I-I used to have five wheels of Camembert, Tikki. But now," he let out a sigh, nodding his head sideways in a dejected manner. "Now I only have three. Do you know the pain-" he feigned hurt in his chest. "-I felt when I was handed down a diet-chart?"

"You have no right trespassing Ma- bleh," Tikki spluttered. Bubbles escaped from her lips and popped in the air - much like the anger that fueled inside her. "You can't go around sticking your nose in my owner's property!" 

"And why not?" Plagg stuck his nose in the air indignantly, mirroring Tikki's well-known idiosyncrasies. Tikki groaned, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, I don't know, Plagg! Morality, maybe?" She gestured wildly, eyes wide in surprise and disbelief.

"Psht. That's human nonsense," Plagg retorted.

"Upholding kwami values?!" 

"That's kwami nonsense." 

"Well then!" Tikki gritted her teeth. "Invasion of privacy!" 

"How so?" 

"I don't remember giving you the permission to touch my owner's things!" 

"Well..." Plagg appeared to ponder for a moment. Tikki knew him all too well to assume he was coming to a rational conclusion, so she remained in her defensive posture.

"In that case..." Plagg said, lazily floating sideways, and stopping to hover above the fabric. "I give you the permission to sniff my owner's socks!"

Plagg managed to snort just before fleeting under the crease like a bullet, his flexible cat-like body contorting in ungodly manner to save himself from Tikki's wrath.

"GET OUT YOU STUPID CAT!" Tikki bellowed, quite unlike herself, and not bothering to stifle her voice for once. "YOU SNEAKY THIEF!" She pulled. "YOU NASTY LITTLE-" Her paws curled around something wiggling.

That something turned out to be Plagg's ears when she yanked it up.

"Ow ow ow! Fine! FINE! I'm coming out!" Plagg yelped and pulled himself free. He floated out of the fabric, lazy smirk tugged on his lips. 

"Oh come on, why do you have to be so boring all the time?" Plagg droned, affectionately patting his ears. "I wasn't doing anything dangerous! It was just warm and comfortable!" 

"I'm not taking any more BS from you," sneered Tikki. 

"But...but..." Plagg suddenly dilated his pupils, his eyes sparkled. "Please, Tikki. I need to. It's so comfortable. I wasn't doing any harm." 

"That's also what you said about the Dinosaurs!" 

"Please, Tikki," he said, genuinely pleading this time. "I barely have anything to spend my time with. I'm bored. I need to live." 

Tikki stared at him. She usually spent her time reading magazines and newspapers that Marinette stashed inside the cupboard. She had a large cookie jar and even a larger room to explore, now that Marinette got a house bigger than her previous apartment. Furthermore, she received a new phone last year after her owner got a pay-rise, and she was taught to download e-books of her preferred genres.

Plagg never liked books, unless it was lit on fire. It wasn't likely of him to settle down for more than five minutes. Just yesterday night Tikki caught the glance of Adrien locking up cat toys in his suitcase, ushering the black kwami that he'd have to do without it for a couple of weeks.

Now that Tikki thought of it, he didn't really have much to play with.

And yet, she couldn't be so sure, especially when Plagg's involved.

Tikki narrowed her eyes at him. 

"What happened to your tablet?" 

"Confiscated." 

"'The Secret Adventures of Kitty Paws?'" 

"Cancelled in season three." 

"Are you sure you weren't doing anything?" 

"Nope. You can check if you want," Plagg shrugged.

"Alright, then. But-" she hastily added when Plagg beamed. "I'll be watching you. Any paw prints and I'll -" 

"-kick my butt so hard that I'll fly off to Paris. Got it," he finger-gunned at her and winked. "As much unbelievable as it sounds, Sugarcube, you can trust me on this. I promise." Plagg slowly floated down on the dress and snuggled, careful enough not to wrinkle the cloth. "See? That's all I'll do."

"That's also what you said about the Dinosaurs," she repeated.

In spite of her previous outbursts, Tikki allowed Plagg to remain atop Marinette's dress, and even joined him later on, lying down at a considerable distance from him.

She rolled on the fabric, eyes closed with content. Plagg was right. It was warm and soft. A moment of silence crossed between them - which was quite a rare scene - but Tikki knew it was because of the stink eyes she had been shooting at him whenever she saw him opening his mouth. 

And it was not the kind of stink he liked.

Ten minutes later, Plagg decided if he kept his mouth shut any longer, he'd explode.

"Tikki?" 

No response.

"Hey!" Plagg poked. "Tikki!"

"What?" 

"Why can't we just tell them?" Plagg said. "Not that I don't enjoy watching them run around in circles, but we don't have to hide anymore." 

"It's not our secret to tell," Tikki replied, even though she herself was tired watching their owners chase their own tails. "We made a sacred promise. We musn't break that." 

Plagg muttered something under his breath that awfully sounded like "Kwami nonsense" again, but for once Tikki chose to ignore it. The silence hang over them once again, percolated only by the soft satisfied purrs and sighs. 

Another five minutes later, Plagg decided if he kept his mouth shut any longer he'd actually explode. 

"So." 

"Don't." 

"Can I come here often, now that I know how to behave myself?" 

"No."

"Please?" Plagg propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her silhouette. 

"Not a chance, and - move!" Tikki swatted at his arm, causing him to lose his balance on his elbow and fall onto the cloth. "You're creasing the folds!" Scooting closer, she smoothed the said crease, affectionately patting the fabric. "My owner had been working on this for a month." 

Plagg pouted, lying on his back once again, his eyes dancing with the faint gleaming light through the tiny crack of the cupboard. It was quite a moment before he broke the silence once again. 

When he did, his voice was surprisingly as soft as the dress underneath them.

"You're really proud of your owner, aren't you?" He asked, eyes darting to red kwami lying not to far away from him for a split second, before proceeding to stare blankly at the wall.

"Proud will be an understatement," replied Tikki, traces of anger moulding into remiscence. "She is the best owner I've served so far. She's talented and silly in her own way, but she's also genuine and hard-working. It's just..." She sighed, recalling the conversation she and Marinette had months ago. "It's a big change. Can you believe it's been seven years already? She was only a small girl when I met her." Tikki let out a small chortle, a desperate attempt to overshadow the pain that suddenly shot in her chest. "She used to be scared and doubtful of her own capabilities. And much less composed than now." 

"Yeah," Plagg whispered back. "It's hard watching these kids grow up. They used to be so small, and uncanny, and useless - "

"Plagg."

"When I first met Adrien," Plagg continued. "He was very...optimistic. Superhero duties were his freedom more than his responsibility. But now, he's much more matured and intelligent." 

Tikki hummed in agreement.

"He's...the best owner I ever had in a while, after...you know," Plagg shrugged offhandedly. "Sebastian." 

Even in the radiating warmth, Tikki shivered at the mention of Plagg's previous owner, unpleasant memories swam in her mind. Plagg had never addressed his owner before now.

"You did the right thing, Plagg," Tikki muttered, closing her eyes and pressing her head into the . "Don't beat yourself up for it." 

"Easy for you to say," Plagg replied morosely. "Ever had to kill your own kitten?" 

Tikki shivered again. In the bright light that gleamed through the crack of the doors, she noticed faint trace of shimmer under the black kwami's eyes. 

"He was murdering other people, Plagg. He needed to be stopped. If you hadn't..." She gulped the rock that formed in her chest. "If you hadn't cataclysmed, he would've ended up killing my owner too." 

"Sometimes...I get mad at the power we bring with us." 

"Good and evil depend on our weilders. We are not the one to blame." 

"I know...but it still haunts," Plagg said, his voice stifled and unsure. "Sometimes I wonder if I should've given him another chance." 

Tikki couldn't answer for a few minutes. What was there to answer, really? How could she coax the only kwami who was pushed to an extent as to kill his owner? How would she feel if she ever had to kill one of her owners? 

"He was manipulative, Plagg," Tikki finally replied in a small voice. "He went insane with the power at his disposal and he would've done everything to get hold of the reign. Even if you believed him, it would've made everything worse." 

There was a small squeak, like a sob being forcefully muffled. 

"He apologized to me, Tikki."

Tikki's eyes suddenly shot open at the news.

"He what?" 

"He apologized to me just before I cataclysmed him." Plagg's voice was slow and muffled, and Tikki felt a large stone being put on her chest. "H-He looked at me in the eye and said he was sorry." Suppressing a hiccup, Plagg continued. "He said h-he only wanted to establish justice for whatever they put him through, for all the insults and disrespects. He said he...wanted nothing but to build a bridge over the chasms that kept them apart." 

Tikki went silent. Plagg was never open about what happened between him and his previous owner, not even when the guardian implored him. But now his emotions poured like a stream.

"Murdering people for what they had done in the past is revenge, not justice," said Tikki, in a voice calm and soothing. "What he did brought more disaster than peace, Plagg. LadyBeetle had to go into a hideout. "

Tikki pursed her lips and stared into the mote of dust floating mid-air.

"Maybe he started out having a golden heart, but too much power ultimately ruined the very cause for which he was chosen. He was supposed to protect the town, Plagg. He was a hero, not a revenge driven madman!" Tikki gritted her teeth, willing not to be emotional of the past. "He abused every single power you had given him. He took your partnership as servitude, he played you and LadyBeetle for his own personal gain, he stabbed the back of the townfolks who he had once sworn to protect." 

Tikki inhaled and exhaled, a form of breathing exercise she had often seen Marinette perform when in stress. It only did a little to dissolve the stone that set in her chest, years of anger now pouring on the man deceased. 

"He manipulated you. He lied to my owner. He was just -" Tikki inhaled once again. "He was...not worthy of you. Don't be guitly for doing the inevitable for the right cause. You're the one who served true justice...right, Plagg?" 

No response.

"Plagg?" 

A soft snort indicated that the addressed kwami had fallen dead asleep right where Tikki had tried to yank him off from. His mouth hung open and his chest heaved. Tikki's eyes softened. Tenderly she took the corner of the dress and draped it over his sleeping form so that he can snuggle comfortably. Tikki didn't sense her owner anywhere near them, so it was safe to let Plagg take his cat-nap for now.

"Good night, Plagg," she whispered, before slumping back in her comfortable position. She closed her eyes shut.

"And for your information," said Tikki, "You're not that good in acting as you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the inaccurate descriptions and grammar. Kindly leave me a review and help me grow!


End file.
